Le tournage de Styl Ramby
by Jay's Lee
Summary: Styl Ramby est un acteur et réalisateur Américain qui cherche à transmettre sa passion, le cinéma, à travers les films. Il projette d'en tourner un, mais une suite d'incidents vont le pousser à réfléchir et à se battre pour sa passion... Espérer et rêver.


_**Styl Ramby**_

Styl Ramby était un acteur. Il a commencé assez tôt dans quelques films, rien de très « concret » comme le disent les gens sérieux. Après quelques rôles qui le firent connaître du public, il devint producteur. Un producteur et acteur Américain de films d'action. Il connu le succès et s'acquis une solide réputation. Son ambition grandissante de divertir les gens et son esprit aventureux le poussa à réaliser un nouveau film, qui se déroulerait au Vietnam…

Il entreprit un casting au cours duquel il sélectionna les acteurs, puis entreprit des démarches assez longues. Enfin, après de longs mois de travail et d'attente, il reçut les permis. Ils prendraient l'avion pour le Vietnam le soir… A cette simple idée, son cœur se mit à battre d'excitation et de joie. Enfin, il allait réaliser son rêve…

######°######

Ils embarquaient pour le Vietnam. Le pesant avion étincelait dans la nuit noire, comme une perle. Il avait le souffle court, haletant. Le vent était vif et frais, un vent du soir. Son rêve. Enfin, il allait réaliser son film, lui, Styl Ramby, qui a souvent été mit de côté. Il a recruté quelques compagnons, jouant surtout sur le degré d'amitié.

-Prêt, Styl ?

Il leva ses yeux encore brumeux par ses rêves.

-Oui.

Il fit un pas, un seul, sur cet avion, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il espérait terminer le film assez tôt, et rentrer à temps pour le festival…

######°######

Il avançait à petits pas, yeux fixés au loin. Les passagers du petit bateau de pêcheur regardaient anxieusement de tous côtés, mains crispées sur leurs armes. Un petit craquement de branches se fit entendre, et ils se tournèrent tous vers la source du bruit, dans les sombres branchages. Ils levèrent leurs lourdes armes, cœur battant.

-Et… Coupez !

On ramena le bateau de pêcheurs à quai après le clap de fin, quand une goutte éclata sur le nez d'un acteur. Il regarda vers le ciel, qui devint soudainement gris et menaçant…

-Il va encore pleuvoir…

Le tonnerre gronda, rageur, couvrant les voix des acteurs en colère.

-Longtemps…

La pluie tomba violemment, et le vent secoua les plantes en une valse endiablée. Cela fait une semaine qu'ils tournent le film, et ils n'ont pu filmer que deux jours, alors que les crédits s'écoulent peu à peu…

######°######

L'épaisse forêt verte moussait d'étranges rayons. L'air vif mais pourtant pesant rendait les souffles lourds. Le terrain était humide, et quelques endroits étaient alors marécageux. Les regards se tournèrent lentement vers l'acteur et producteur.

-Il a encore plu.

Ces mots explosèrent comme des balles dans son esprit troublé. Il a plu.

-Je sais. Peut-être que demain…

-« Peut-être » ? Tu le répètes tout le temps ! On perd de l'argent, bon sang !

En quelques secondes, ceux qu'il considérait comme des amis devinrent ses ennemis. Ils n'ont pas pu tourner le film, comme prévu, le temps était trop mauvais. La pluie. Tout le temps. Alors que le temps continue de passer, et que rien n'a été fait. On paie sans avoir de rentrées d'argent. A terme, ils risquent un gros endettement. C'est dans la boue, mouillé de la tête aux pieds, le regard perdu dans la pluie battante, qu'il fut abandonné.

-Styl, on rentre. Tu viens ?

-Non.

Sa voix restait coincée au fond de sa gorge, bloquée par une boule. Ils se détournèrent de lui. Ils se rendirent à la ville le lendemain, espérant gagner un vol pour l'Amérique en quelques jours. Seul. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'on devait lutter, résister, même si l'orage gronde. Il retourna au campement, s'enfermant dans sa tente, écoutant la pluie s'écraser contre les plantes. Il sursauta. Dans son élan désespéré, il attrapa la caméra et, sans réfléchir, la mit en marche. Il la regarda longtemps avant de s'asseoir devant, silencieux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, son cœur bat, et sa bouche s'ouvrit.

-Je suis Styl Ramby, acteur et réalisateur, mais vous ne me connaisses probablement pas. Je suis au Vietnam. J'avais l'intention de réaliser un film sur la guerre. Vous amener du rêve, des émotions, sortir de l'emprise du quotidien, vous faire voyager, transmettre ma passion… En même temps que vous montrer l'horreur de la guerre, qui tue… Un mélange de merveilleux et d'horreur… Ce film n'aura pas lieu. Le mauvais temps nous a trop gâtés, et l'argent s'enfuit. Sans compter l'équipage qui est partit. J'ai espéré, pour la première fois de ma vie, partager un rêve. Le mien s'est envolé. Le film ne verra jamais le jour. Mais je continuerai pourtant, car même si l'orage gronde, la tête reste haute. Je me battrais jusqu'à terminer le film, quitte à y passer ma vie et à dépenser tout mon argent pour le plaisir de vos yeux ! L'espérance fait vivre toute chose ! Le rêve nous pousse dans nos actions ! Alors on aura atteint le bonheur…

Il se tut soudainement, fixant la caméra intensément. L'orage éclata. Il éteignit la caméra, et se coucha sur son dur matelas. Il s'endormit rapidement. Le lendemain, quelque chose le réveilla. Une main le secoua. Ses « amis », ou du moins quelques-uns, étaient revenus. Les décors, les plateaux, tout était en place…

######°######

Son cœur battait violemment contre sa poitrine. Il était au festival, bien habillé, comme de coutume, mais se sentait pris dans un carcan. La salle obscure était remplie de monde. Son film était projeté. Il serrait anxieusement ses mains. Après la projection, et une fois tous les films passés, le jury alla délibérer. Long moment d'agonie pour Styl et ses camarades. Puis, silence de nouveau. Les jurés entrèrent dans la salle un par un dans un mouvement solennel. Ils sortirent l'enveloppe, l'ouvrirent. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements et un rugissement d'ovations brisèrent le pesant silence. Styl Ramby a gagné. Son speech passa à l'écran. Emus, sans voix, les spectateurs et le jury continuèrent à l'acclamer. Inondé de lumière, de bonheur, et brouillé par des larmes, sacré, il s'inclina respectueusement, coupe en main, tel un champion.

-Le rêve et l'espoir font vivre…

Pendant cette phrase, prononcée comme un soupir de joie, le reste de son discours passait à l'écran immense, sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs et de l'équipe.

-Moi, je ne tourne pas des films pour l'argent, mais pour le bonheur des gens, pour vous transmettre ma passion… Vous faire plaisir…

Nouvelles acclamations et ovations succès… Il a alors atteint la renommée cinématographique et morale. Il est Styl Ramby, acteur et réalisateur de films Américain.


End file.
